


At the End of the Night

by haveyouseenmymind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bones as the moon, Jim as the sun, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: The Moon doesn’t want to vanish after the night ends, and so he asks the Sun for a day.





	At the End of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Star Trek fic that I wrote about a year ago.

It’s midnight when the Moon, or Leonard as he chose for himself, wanders along the deserted coast. He lets his gaze roam along the shoreline.

The waves are wild and roaring, agitated by the wind that keeps pushing them around and playing games they cannot win, since the wind is the master of the sea. In their desperate anger they clash against the rocky cliffs and lose their form, only to become agitated again and start the chase anew.

The stormy breeze abandons the sea for a moment. It curls itself around Leonard, tugs on his clothes and tousles his hair, but it can’t coax the same annoyance out of him like it did with the ocean.

Leonard rolls his eyes, lets out a huff and sends the wind away to pester someone else. Disappointed in his passive behaviour it goes back to play with the water and soon the waves start raging again.

He has always been enchanted by the sea, right since the beginning of his existence. As he is the soul of the Moon, the oceans keep enthralling and calling for him. They once asked for his help to control their wavering temper and he came and gave them the chance to calm themselves.

Ever since then the brunet finds himself returning to the shores of the world and gets lost in the endlessness that keeps calling him.

With the night dark and cold the area is ridden of any other creatures, which is of no big wonder. No other soul would find itself drawn out of their warm and safe housing to wander aimlessly through the darkness like him.

The only sounds that disturb the night are made by the clashing waves and with the time passing he feels a bit lonely.

He sighs, his heart growing heavy. Time is running through his fingers and the day is getting closer. He can’t stop its arrival, wouldn’t dare to try, but he doesn’t want to go. Leonard just wants a bit more time out by the seas and their shores where he can lose himself in the everlasting vastness of sea and sky blending into each other at the horizon.

And he wants so much more. He wants to roam the lands and discover all their secrets that hide away at night from his soft and pale light. If he’s honest to himself he can’t deny that he’s always been curious about the world covered in bright daylight.

But the day belongs to the Sun and as it has been since the beginning Sun and Moon are not supposed to share the sky at the same time. It’s an unwritten law of nature that they have to dance around each other without ever getting close.

But oh, his need to stay is nearly all consuming now, it’s a raging fire burning him from the inside and in his desperation he calls out to the horizon.

“If you can her me Sun, come to me and help me fulfil my dearest wish.”

So he’s waiting. The hours go by and finally he is greeted by the first ray of sunshine that announces the end of the night. He’s supposed to vanish now, to clear the way for the one he has been calling, but he’s holding on his last glimmer of hope that tonight is going to be different.

As he feels the air shift behind him he knows that the Sun heard his pleas.

“You called for me?”

Leonard turns around and takes in the tall man that’s standing in front of him.

He’s just as Leonard imagined the Sun to be, a bright warm figure with hair coloured like golden honey and an aura that screams of confidence.

The Sun looks curious. “Oh, you are the Moon. What could it be that you wish from me?”

Leonard has no time as the last minute of his stay is flying away from him, so he utters his request.

“I would give you everything if you would let me stay for just one day. I know how the world looks covered in pale moonlight, but I want to see it when it’s illuminated by your bright golden shine. So please, I would give my bones just for one single day.”

The Sun just smiles, and Leonard is taken aback, surely he has just witnessed the most beautiful thing in the world.

The blonds face lights up even more and it reaches his radiant eyes. And oh, those eyes. How did he not notice them earlier? They keep staring at him and he gets lost in their blue depth that reminds him of the calmed sea after a storm and once more he can’t help himself but be enchanted.

He can’t breathe and he can’t look away. There’s warmth blooming in his heart, one he has never felt before, but he still knows its meaning.

It spreads through his veins and devours him from the very inside, makes him dizzy and he wants to laugh and cry at the same time.

In the end the Moon has fallen for the Sun.

And the Sun just reaches out for him, takes his hand and pulls him with him as he’s going to show the Moon his world.

“Sure thing, Bones. And call me Jim.”


End file.
